


我有个好会计

by Blumenzwiebel



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 在搞会计的文时忽然想起那个买银行的梗。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	我有个好会计

那只是一个非常普通的晚上，克拉克出差哥谭，在完成了采访工作之后，他被邀请留下晚餐。食物一如既往地美味，蝙蝠灯也还没有亮起，他们便移步到书房里共同消耗韦恩家酒窖藏酒。

借着那一点微醺的错觉，同时也是因为他们已经认识够久到能那么问而不会显得冒犯，某一刻，克拉克便提起了那个话题。

“我一直很好奇，你是怎么做到不断地把大笔大笔的钱投进联盟这个无底洞，却又从来不会引起股东的怀疑。”无底洞中的那个最大战损黑洞本人，毫无自觉地诚挚发问道。

布鲁斯没有当即发动嘲讽技能，只是懒洋洋地朝他投过去一瞥，“我有个好会计。”

“那他肯定很厉害，”克拉克说：“能把几亿美元随意腾挪却无人察觉。”

“他前半生都以洗钱为生，从没被抓住过。”布鲁斯轻描淡写，“所以，没错，他是专业人士。”

虽然不是没想到这个可能，但亲耳听见本尊说出口，克拉克还是惊讶了。“我没想过你会招募这样的人为你工作。”涉及大宗洗钱业务的通常是黑帮、毒品犯罪甚至恐怖组织，他很清楚蝙蝠侠多么痛恨这一类有组织犯罪活动。

“我没有找他，是他找了我。”布鲁斯说，“他告诉我他不想再从事过去那些危险业务，希望找个正常的工作。”

克拉克轻笑，“然后你就让他继续在你手下从事非法活动。”他揶揄道，布鲁斯轻哼了一声。

“为了正确的理由，用专业的手段。”

克拉克轻哼，但随即意识到另一件事，“也是同一个人建议你用买下银行的办法来处理肯特农场还有我妈妈的房子吗？因为在我看来，那可远远说不上低调。”

“这正好说明你是业余的。”布鲁斯说，“如果你想要藏起一粒沙子，最好的办法就是找一片沙漠。如果我只是处理农场和房子的贷款，每个人都会盯着看想弄清楚为什么我要那么做，但一个银行就是另一回事了。”

噢，克拉克从没这么想过，当然，如果你拥有一个银行，从内部动动手脚抹掉一个小农场的贷款根本不会引起注意。

“我还是很惊讶，你居然这样信任那个人。”一个前罪犯，这才是克拉克真正好奇的。但凡涉及秘密身份还有联盟事务这些事，蝙蝠侠就是个真正的偏执狂，谨慎多疑到可怕，时至今日超人还是时不时要因为自己身着制服时的一些不够谨慎的发言挨训。

“他用什么理由打动了你？”他大胆猜测，“只是想要改过自新恐怕不够吧。”

“家庭。”布鲁斯答道，倾身给自己再倒上一杯。“他结婚了，想稳定下来，不想让他的宝贝女儿在将来的某一天目睹警察破门而入把爸爸拷走之类的。”

他语气几近漠然，但克拉克已经足够了解他，家庭还有孩子之类的总是更容易让布鲁斯心软。克拉克如此想到，然后把笑容藏在酒杯后。

显然他藏得不够好，布鲁斯尖锐地盯了他一眼，克拉克索性冲着他咧开嘴笑了。“我只是觉得这样很好。知道有些人好好把握住了他的第二次机会总是不错的。”

布鲁斯垂下视线，若有所思地看着杯壁上反射的火光。他们身后的壁炉里，木柴发出宜人的噼啪声响，克拉克的笑容也一如跳跃的火苗般鲜活温暖。

“是啊。”他喃喃道。

End


End file.
